Sparring Sessions
by tigereve920
Summary: "Don't you think its possible to fall in love again?"


Title: _Sparring Sessions_

Author: tigereve920

Feedback: Send your comments or constructive criticism to missyc@san.rr.com 

Status: Complete

Warning: None

Pairing: Ja-Kal/Nefer-Tina

Category: Romance/Action

Spoilers: None

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Some candy for you Ja-Kal/Nefer-Tina fans. AU Timeline.

Author's Notes: My mummies sweat and get sore. Have a problem? Bring it. 

Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with the cartoon series, "Mummies Alive!" or the DIC Corporation, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. 

Sparring Sessions

__

By tigereve920

****

Each punch he threw was quick and precise. There was no hesitation in his moves. Ja-Kal titled his head to avoid a punch aimed for his head. Nefer-Tina wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She shifted her legs and threw a sharp kick at Ja-Kal's stomach. His muscles extended and met Nefer-Tina's leg. He grabbed her and knocked her off balance.

Nefer-Tina fell to the floor with a grunt. She jumped up and took a defensive stance.

"You're losing it, Nef."

"Lucky shot," she replied with a smirk.

She immediately ran towards Ja-Kal. He placed his arms in front to block her moves. Nefer-Tina flipped over Ja-Kal and locked her foot with Ja-Kal's right leg. In one fluid stroke she had Ja-Kal face down on the ground.

Nefer-Tina smiled victoriously. She brushed the wet strands of hair from her face and fanned herself.

Ja-Kal rolled over on his back and sighed. He stood up and cracked his knuckles.

Nefer-Tina winced, "Could you not do that."

He cracked his other hand and grinned, "Why? Does it annoy you?"

Nefer-Tina crossed her arms and glared at him. She walked around the room, rubbing her right shoulder.

Ja-Kal was also rubbing any sore spots he had. They had been sparring for over four hours, but neither of them wanted to quit.

"Again?" Ja-Kal rhetorically asked.

Nefer-Tina stretched her legs. Ja-Kal glanced at Nefer-Tina and mentally blushed as he found himself admiring her well-defined body.

She took her place in front of Ja-Kal. He shook his head and tried to relax the tension in his body.

The pair stood there waiting for who would make the first move. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Ja-Kal's face. He watched Nefer-Tina for any trace of an attack. She confidently stared back.

Nefer-Tina stepped forward and let loose a punch. She made connection with flesh and quickly jumped back trying to avoid Ja-Kal's quick, hard fist. She didn't succeed.

Her back hit the mat. Nefer-Tina promptly rolled to her left as Ja-Kal's foot came rushing towards her. 

Ja-Kal's blows kept hitting her body. Nefer-Tina flinched as he made contact with her cheek. There was no time for her to feel the pain from his fist as she was forced to block the fury of attacks he unleashed on her.

She hit the mat once again and growled.

"Give up?" he teased.

Nefer-Tina looked up at him and smiled at his playful remark. Ja-Kal smiled back, admiring the woman in front of him. She looked so beautiful to him right now. 

They remained intently locked on each other until the sound of a passing truck broke the spell they were under.

Nefer-Tina turned and blushed. She was embarrassed at being caught staring at Ja-Kal. 

"Well…let's go," Nefer-Tina said awkwardly. 

A few moments later, the two were once again fighting. They anticipated each other's moves and neither was winning.

Nefer-Tina locked arms with Ja-Kal and they struggled to gain the advantage. Nefer-Tina noticed that she was slipping on the mat and tried harder to push Ja-Kal. Nefer-Tina realized that she wasn't going to win by using her strength and tried to trip Ja-Kal. 

Her foot swung behind Ja-Kal, but he tried to steady himself and crashed to the mat on top of Nefer-Tina.

Both groaned as they felt the impact of the hard mat. Nefer-Tina opened her eyes and saw that Ja-Kal was straddling her and held her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to break free of his iron grip. Nefer-Tina shook her head trying to get a clearer view of Ja-Kal.

"You're so beautiful," Ja-Kal said without thinking, wiping the hair that had gotten into her eyes. He mentally kicked himself.

Nefer-Tina looked at him silently, wondering if she was dreaming. The only sound she could hear was their heavy breathing. 

Ja-Kal had no clue what he was doing, only that he had to get rid of the tension between the two. He needed to tell her how he felt.

Both could feel the heat radiating off their bodies. Their clothes clung tighter to their skin revealing their toned bodies.

"Ja-Kal, I..." she was cut off as he slammed his mouth over hers, silencing her.  
  
He kissed her deeply, holding her close to him as much as he could, running his fingers through the white locks of silk.  
  
Ja-Kal broke the kiss and stared softly at her, "Nefer-Tina..."

Nefer-Tina quickly got up from under Ja-Kal and put some distance between them. She was scared about what had happened. There were so many uncertainties going through her mind. But, at the same time she wanted to feel that sense of pleasure she got from having his lips pressed against hers. 

Ja-Kal held his eyes down. He thought Nefer-Tina felt the same way about him. Maybe he was wrong. He now felt guilty for kissing her so abruptly. Ja-Kal shook his head. _I saw that look in her eyes today…it was love_, he mused.

Nefer-Tina sat against the wall. _I saw him back in Egypt, and he only had eyes for his wife. Why did he have to go and kiss me_, she angrily mused.

She took a sharp breath as two strong arms encircled her. 

"I love you," Ja-Kal whispered. 

__

Liar. You're hurting me when you say that, Nefer-Tina thought. 

"Let me go," she demanded harshly.

Tears stung at Nefer-Tina's eyes. She wanted to scream at Ja-Kal. Instead she jabbed him in the stomach. Once free of his grasp, she used all her strength and kicked him in the stomach.

Ja-Kal gasped for air. He never saw the kick coming and now lay flat on his back. "I probably deserved that."

He reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Don't you think its possible to fall in love again?" Ja-Kal asked.

Nefer-Tina turned around and faced Ja-Kal. Her features were filled with curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Ja-Kal sighed. "I won't lie to you. I was in love with Tia. I thought she was the only one for me."

Nefer-Tina's eyes wandered down to the floor. Ja-Kal had just confirmed what she had always thought.

"Then how can you stand here and say you love me?" Nefer-Tina questioned.

He disregarded the question and continued speaking, "Then one day I saw a beautiful musician in the Pharaoh's court. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Nefer-Tina nodded her head.

"I fell in love with this musician and her radiant features. She occupied my thoughts every waking moment and even in my dreams. Sometimes I would skip training and go watch her play her music in the court. But there was Tia, oh wonderful Tia. She was my wife. I had to suppress my emotions for the lovely musician I saw."

Nefer-Tina ran her fingers through her hair as something in the back of her mind tugged at what Ja-Kal was saying.

"One day I noticed that the musician no longer came to the Pharaoh's court. She had disappeared. When my son was born, I had fallen out of love with the exquisite musician. My heart now belonged to Tia and my son."

"I still don't understand," Nefer-Tina stated.

Ja-Kal looked at Nefer-Tina and gave a sad smile, "I fell out of love with you. And now I've fallen in love again."

Nefer-Tina's throat tightened_. _She took a nervous step towards Ja-Kal. 

"I never did," Nefer-Tina replied. She grabbed the back of his neck and whispered into his ear, "I've always loved you." 

Nefer-Tina's smooth lips met Ja-Kal's. Ja-Kal wrapped his arms around Nefer-Tina, deepening the kiss. Nefer-Tina found herself kissing him back just as hard. Their hands roamed the other's body.

Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina spent the rest of the night loving each other with as much passion as true love could give them. Throughout the night the two mummies became one.

****

End.


End file.
